


I'm Thinking of You

by strawnilla



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family, Gen, lamenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her friends play a game, and it makes her thinks of her son many years away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> publishing bomb both on ffn and ao3 \ _ / all my fics on tumblr that i 'forgot' to post on these websites, please welcome them with open arms!!

She remembers some time ago in high school, a friend of hers had started some form of a game during a slow day at school.

Their small group of friends sat together, and one by one they asked questions that the person next to them had to answer. They went around in a circle. At first, the questions were the usual plain ones, but as the game progressed and heated up (since nobody can ask the same question twice), things got funny and embarrassing quickly.

When it was her turn, she got a question that she wasn’t entirely expecting.

“So, Nanobana Kinako!” her friend grinned almost sadistically. “If you had a child… what would they be like?”

A chorus of laughs erupted among them, that Kinako joined too.

“Hm,” she started, pretending to be deep in thought with one finger on her chin. “For starters, I think my firstborn would be a really cute baby boy!”

“Eeeh, what’s with that?!”

“She’s so sure of herself!”

“I’m serious!” Kinako laughed, shushing her friends. She hadn’t known it at the time, but one them told her later on that she got a faraway look in her eyes when she continued talking. “I think… I think he’d have his father’s hair and eyes, but my smile. He’ll play and fall in love with soccer too, and he’ll be generous, kind, loving, and sweet.”

She felt something pull deep in her chest as she stared at her hands. “He’ll know when to be serious and he’ll know when to have fun. He’ll get lonely sometimes, and he might lose sight of what’s right… but he’ll find friends that can lead him from his wayward path, and he’ll grow stronger… and stronger… every time…

“And these friendships of his,” she raised her head then, grinning wide, “will transcend time and history.”

It was quiet for a while among them and she wasn’t sure if it was because she had spoken too much or her friends were still trying to process everything that she had said.

They started laughing then, saying things like “That was so cheesy!” or “Kinako’s got her whole life planned ahead of her!”

She took the teasing with stride and teased them back, and thought up a question for the next person easily. But thanks to that, for the rest of the day she ended up thinking about the son she would have but would not be able to see grow up.

Her son named Fey Rune.

As she thinks about it now, many years later and pregnant with said baby boy, she realizes that she had a fear. She was afraid that knowing her own future would somehow alter it, and the events that have happened in the past, wouldn’t have happened.

Of course, she wants to see Fey grow up. Of course, she wants to be there for him as a mother. She wants to take care of him, she wants to help him when he’s in trouble and she wants to be there for him when he’s sad.

She can’t. She can’t, but that’s okay.

Because she knows Fey will be fine in the end.


End file.
